


今天我的男朋友有点不对劲

by xxxbeike



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Apocalypse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbeike/pseuds/xxxbeike
Summary: 我又梦到了那片沙漠。沙子是灰蓝色的，滚烫的。我光着脚，粗糙的沙粒从脚趾间流过，中间夹杂着白色的碎石。黄色的风卷着沙石打在我的身上。我闻到了百合花香。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	今天我的男朋友有点不对劲

〔1〕

我在卧室里醒来。左手臂很麻，大概是睡觉的时候压到了。

窗边的百合花开着，是克劳利昨天早上带回来的。窗户没关，窗帘被风吹出了一个不规整的形状，压得花朵往下垂着。几片叶子落在地毯上。

我支撑着从床上爬了起来，揉着手臂想把窗帘给巴拉开。外面路灯还亮着，街上没人。对面的甜品店还没开门，广告牌在闪着光。

窗帘勾住了花瓣，连带着花瓶一起晃动。我这才发现花瓶里没装水，百合花的叶子也有些微微泛黄。

我按亮了卧室里的灯，被突然到来的光线晃了眼睛。我眯着眼睛抱着花瓶，摸索到卫生间，在打开水龙头的时候没控制住力度，溅出来的水沾湿了袖子。

水流冲着玻璃花瓶，声音很响。屋子里静悄悄的，只有我一个人。

克劳利不在。

〔2〕

克劳利是我的丈夫。我们都是眼科医生。我们结婚二十五年了。

他昨天很不对劲。但仔细回忆一下，这种不对劲早有预兆：从几十年前，我第一次碰到他的时候就开始了。

那是在我去医院实习的头几天，还处于得到新工作的兴奋期，查资料查到废寝忘食，还专门给自己在食堂关门前半个小时定了一个闹钟，防止自己错过饭点。

医院的电梯总是人挤人挤人，食堂开饭的时候很挤，有病床担架的时候尤其挤。就在我走到电梯口，打算拐个弯爬楼梯去食堂时，不对劲的事情发生了: 一个空电梯奇迹般地在我的楼层打开了门。

就是在这个电梯里，我看到了克劳利。

当时他的反应也很不对劲，浅色的眼睛瞪得老大，看见我像看见什么似的，吓得我赶紧确认了一下自己的白大褂没有沾上什么东西。

他维持着那个吃惊的表情，把我慢吞吞地从头到尾打量了一番。我在他的目光里直挺挺地走进电梯，直挺挺按下楼层，又直挺挺地站着不敢动，以为他是哪个院领导又来挑我们这些实习生的刺，心里回想着这段时间有没有犯啥事。

手套没戴，鞋套摘了，工作牌带了。就在我开始思考手册上有没有写办公时期不能用手机的时候，他终于缓缓说：

“你好？”

我琢磨不透他想要干什么，选择了最稳妥的一种回答方式：“你好。”

他盯着我看了一会儿，眼神没有聚焦，更像是盯着我发呆。我往边上挪了一下，让开了他的视线。

他似乎被这个动作惊醒了，有些慌张地瞟了一眼我的脸，嘴唇动了动，挤出了一个词。

“亚茨拉斐尔？”

这时我才知道他刚刚在看我的胸牌。

我的名字和常见只搭了第一个字——特别长。大多数人在第一次见到的时候都会念错重音，少数几个读对的也总是磕磕绊绊。这是近年来为数不多的几次有人能这么流利地读出我的名字。

这很不对劲，但我当时没有意识到。当时的我对这位先生充满了好感。

“是的。”我应道，想去看他的胸牌，又想起正式医生没有胸牌。

“克劳利。”他接收到我的视线，报出自己的名字。“眼科。” 

电梯门开了。我冲他笑了一下，余光看到他冲我挥了一下手。

〔3〕

我们的第二次见面是在这一天下班。我跟一个手术跟到很晚，换完衣服以后，更衣室外的走廊里一个人也没有。走廊两边的门都紧闭着，就只剩下护士站透出白惨惨的光照在绿色的地上。

食堂已经关了。我把笔记本落在了值班室，拐过去的路上一边看着手机一边想着去哪吃晚饭。

值班室里还算亮堂。我拿好笔记本打算出门时，背后有人把我叫住了。我这时才发现克劳利坐在角落里。

“克劳利医生？”我有些不确定地打了声招呼。

“叫克劳利就可以了。”他站起身来，以一个奇怪的姿势向我走来，手里拿着什么。“他们又留你们到这么晚？”

“是个急诊。老师说是一个难得的机会。”我回答道，发现他手里拿的是一个甜品袋。硬卡纸做的，粉色花边，上面还画了一个米黄色的蝴蝶结。

他有些不好意思地咳嗽了一下，抬手示意了一下袋子，干巴巴地说：“病人送给我的。我吃不太下甜品。这儿没冰箱，这个只能放一天。”他耸了下肩，“今天只有我一个人值班。”

你可以送给护士站。我在心里答道，抬头撞进了他的眼里。克劳利的眸色比普通人的要浅一些，虹膜边缘隐隐约约地带着一圈金边，看起来像在发光一样。我从小就喜欢好看的眼睛，学医之后见到过的教材上的眼睛更是数不胜数，蓝的绿的黑的，包括各种罕见基因造成的稀有颜色。

也许是光线的原因，我那时觉得，我从来没有见到过像克劳利这么漂亮的眼睛。

我神使鬼差接下了他的甜品。

在这之后，我总是能在各种地方碰到克劳利。食堂买饭的时候他排在我的后面，开病例的时候他从我边上路过，甚至好几次在手术间的更衣室门口也能撞见他。

和我同一批的实习生都说他在追我，时不时来刺探我们的感情状况。我打着马虎眼糊弄过去，心里却在暗暗期待着这种可能性。

下一次和他见面是在门诊部的电梯里。和第一次见面时一样，下班高峰期的电梯里空空荡荡，他站在角落里一言不发地盯着我看。

我那时已经和他挺熟了，也没觉得有多奇怪，凑近问他发生了什么。

“你这周末有空吗？”他声音闷闷的，眼睛盯着我的鼻尖，躲开了和我的视线交流，“西区有一场罗密欧与朱丽叶。我搞到了两张票。”

他很紧张，把 “罗密欧与朱丽叶” 几个词说又快又含糊。比起在紧张我会拒绝，更像是在紧张我会不喜欢这部剧。

巧的是，罗密欧与朱丽叶恰好是我最喜欢的几部剧目之一。

这是我第一次见到没有穿白大褂的克劳利。

他穿了一件黑灰色的西装，里面是一件黑色的衬衣，纽扣解开了两颗，刚好能露出一点点他的锁骨。下装是紧身皮裤，再搭配上擦得很亮的皮鞋。他显然精心打理过他火红的头发，每一根发丝的位置都恰到好处，在阳光下闪闪发光。

让我有些遗憾的是，他带着一副墨镜，把他好看的眼睛彻底遮了起来。

我朝他挥手，他冲我笑了一下，挥了挥手里的门票。

“莎士比亚绝对是最伟大的戏剧家。”在入座后，我对克劳利感叹道，“可惜我没有生活在那个年代，没法亲眼见到他。”

克劳利在走进剧院后就把墨镜摘了下来。不知为什么，在听完我的这句话后，他像是被吓到了，快速地看了我一眼，又快速地转向舞台，中途又突然改变了主意，把整个身子扭转过来看向我。

剧场里的灯光比较暗，我看不太清楚他的神情，但感觉有些不对劲：“怎么了？”

他突然没头没尾地说了一句：“一开始他没有那么有名。” 

但莎士比亚自开始创作戏剧以来，一直都很受欢迎呀。我想着，还没来得及和他争论，剧场里的灯光便暗了下来。戏剧要开始了。

〔4〕

从剧院出来之后，我们去了一家日料店吃晚饭。

克劳利建议去丽兹酒店，还说他知道怎么搞到空桌。这其实挺不对劲，丽兹酒店的预约一向排到几个月之后，从没听说过有谁能成功插队的。但我当时只是考虑了一下自己的实习工资，被这种高档酒店的价格吓得不轻，坚持拉着克劳利去了一个比较平价的饭店。

这家日料店在我租的房子附近，装修得很朴素大气。四面都是通透的落地窗，红色丝绸体面地扎在窗户两边，吊灯发出暖橙色的光。还没到饭点，店里用餐的人不多。我们随意挑了一个在角落里的空位。

“你有什么想吃的？”我把菜单推给克劳利。他抬手，似乎是想抓一下头发，还没碰到又收了回来，按在了桌上的菜单上。

“寿司……呃……”他一张口便卡住了，一手把菜单拿近了些，仔细辨认着菜单上一排不同名称的寿司，一手又想去抓头发，停住，转向去扶了扶墨镜。“嗯……你点吧。”他最后放弃了，把菜单推了回来。

我接过菜单，特意多点了几种寿司。克劳利坐在对面，肉眼可见的紧张。他不停地想要去抓他的头发，扶他的眼镜，在座位上变动坐姿。我觉得他有些可爱。

“你想说什么？”看到他第五次改变交叠腿的姿势，我在他把自己扭成麻花之前问道。

他犹豫的时间比我预想的长了一些。先是喝了一口茶，抿了几下嘴唇，握紧了衣角又松开，把左腿抬起想翘到右腿上，翘到一半又放了下来，规规矩矩双腿并拢，最后破罐子破摔地开口：“我喜欢你。”

我双手撑着桌面，亲了他一下。

于是我们在一起了。

我们是单位里的模范情侣。

一切都出奇地顺利，顺利到有些不对劲。以往实习医生和正式医生成为伴侣的时候，总会传出些闲言碎语，前几年甚至还出现过实习医生被辞退的案例。更何况我们是同性伴侣，虽说反歧视撑同志的运动进行了很多年，但终究没能达到人人都能接受的地步。

但我们就这样顺顺当当走在了一起。这简直是一个奇迹。

不只这件事，和克劳利在一起之后，似乎每一天都变得顺利起来。公共洗手间里的水龙头不知为什么被修好了，在快下班的半个小时内从来没有急症病人来，下雨的时候我总能从包里找出伞。

我当时高兴得很，觉得我的好运来了。

“我觉得上帝在保佑我们。”在克劳利家里喝红酒时，我兴冲冲地和他说道。克劳利的公寓出奇的大，有着米黄色的墙纸，柔软的地毯和郁郁葱葱的绿植。我不太会喝酒，也喝不出什么好坏，但看瓶子的包装似乎是很高档的，我觉得给我喝真是糟蹋了。

“你相信上帝？”克劳利以一个夸张的姿势仰坐在沙发上，问道。

我不算是一个彻底的基督教徒。我没看过圣经，也从来没有去过教堂，对所谓宗教传统的认知全部来源于社会常识。我的父母都是无神论者。如果不算上他们日常唯物主义的教育，我的童年从来没有受到过任何宗教的刻意影响。

但我信仰上帝。我相信有天堂存在，有灵魂存在，人死后会接受审判，诸如此类。

听完我的观点后，克劳利露出了一个说不上是开心还是难过的表情。他喝了一口红酒，更加后仰地靠在沙发上。

“那你觉得天使和恶魔存在吗？”他晃着酒杯问道。

“可能吧。”我酒量不是很好，已经开始犯晕了。为了防止手一抖把剩下的半杯酒倒到身上，我把酒杯放在了桌子上。“你呢？”

他露出了一个很复杂的表情，超过了我当时大脑的信息处理能力。“我觉得，”他说的很慢，把“觉得”这个词拖了长音。“我觉得，圣经里的故事不是真的。”

“我也觉得。”我附和道，试着把木塞给塞回酒瓶里。没成功。

克劳利瘫在沙发上伸出手来，摆了一个很奇怪的手势：无名指和小拇指卷曲，大拇指和中指靠在一起。我当时以为他要拿酒瓶，有些迷糊地把瓶子递了过去，还没拿稳，一不小心让酒瓶滑出了手。

紧接着，酒瓶就出现在了克劳利手里。我脑子被酒精搅得犯晕，不太记得这一切是怎么发生的，就记得他用力把木塞给塞了回去，站起身来把酒放回酒柜里去。 

地毯是干的。没有一滴酒溅出来。

〔5〕

实习转正那天，单位里举行了一个小型的酒会。我们没敢请大领导们，参与者主要是我们这些熬出头了的实习生，带我们的老师们，还有克劳利。

那时候都还年轻，喝酒时候只叫着一醉方休，完全不顾自己的酒量，几轮下来大家都已经称兄道弟抱成一团。我晕乎乎地坐在沙发上，努力不让自己陷进靠背里。

克劳利走过来坐在我旁边，把我边上的沙发坐得陷下去一块。我没保持好平衡，晃悠悠地靠在了他肩上。

他笑了起来，肩膀在抖。我有些不满地侧头看了他一眼。

他扭过头来，把侧脸埋进了我的头发里。

“天使。”他小声说。

我稍微清醒了一些，抬头看向他。

“亚茨拉斐尔。”他重复道，看着我，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

也许是酒精的作用，也许是派对上的音乐的节奏感太强，也许是克劳利的那双眼睛，那双有着一圈金边的，发着光的眼睛太过漂亮。我看着他的眼睛，就这样答应了他。

他塞给我了一束百合花。

现在回想起来，的确是挺鲁莽挺冲动。不过那时我的父母已经过世，没有人再能对我的行为管教约束。更何况，当时我坚信和克劳利在一起是上帝的安排，我们的婚姻会得到上帝的祝福。

好就好在，我的运气延续到了这件事上。这算得上是冲动的婚姻没有让我后悔。

婚后的日子和之前的一样，顺利得出奇。我搬进了克劳利的公寓里，连带着的还有我杂七杂八的日用品和好几书架的书。在搬东西的时候，我找到了好多以为早已弄丢了的书，甚至还从书架的最角落里翻出了一本带着亲笔签名的典藏版。

我们从来没有吵过架，家里的马桶从来没有堵过，我从来没有被菜刀切到过手，克劳利养的那些盆栽也从来没有闹过虫灾。伴侣之间鸡毛蒜皮的小事似乎都对我们网开一面。克劳利包揽了所有的家务活，我则负责解决我们的伙食问题。克劳利银行账户里面的存款多到令人咂舌，他自己轻描淡写地说是父母的遗产。

一切都太顺利了。现在想起来，顺利到有些不对劲。

在和克劳利结婚的那天晚上，我做了一个梦。

我站在一片灰蓝色的沙漠里。天空是黄色的，雾气笼罩着我。

我的脚陷进了沙子里。沙子是滚烫的，颗颗粒粒磨着我的脚趾。我蹲下身来，捧起一把沙子。沙子里夹杂着白色的碎石，上面有奇妙的沟痕。

我醒来时，克劳利还在睡着。我摸开边上的手机，发现才凌晨五点。

手机没调夜间模式，亮得吓人。我感觉到克劳利迷迷糊糊挪动了一下，把眼睛微微睁开一条缝。紧接着，他往后缩了一下，眼睛一下子睁大了：

“天使？” 

他的语气里的惊讶太过明显，不太像是问我在干什么，更像是在期待我的某个回答。我不知道他在期待什么。这不太对劲。但我没有深究。

我按灭手机屏幕，转过身去亲了一下他的额头。

“没事，做了一个梦。”

他把自己重新卷起来，发出了一阵没有什么意味的鼻音。

〔6〕

除了昨晚外，我能想起的最不对劲的事发生在五年前的一个晚上。

四十五岁以后，医院为了照顾我们这些老员工，停了我们的一线夜班，只需要值二线班，轮岗在家里待命，解决年轻医生解决不了的疑难杂症。

一般来说真正要去医院的情况很少，至少我和克劳利两人都从来没有半夜被一个电话赶去医院的经历。

那晚是第一次。

我接了电话，得知是一个车祸急诊。我带的医生不知道怎么缝合比较好，只得半夜两点远程求助。我问清楚了情况，应了一声，起身准备出发。

克劳利家的隔音很好，晚上很安静，一时只剩下我掀开被子时的布料摩擦声。我没有等到克劳利的嘟囔声，感觉有些不太对劲，往边上摸索了一下，什么也没碰到。

我摸开了开关，眼睛被光线刺得生疼。这个灯有这么亮吗？我揉着眼睛想着，视线里还留着白亮的残影。我好久没有过这种经历了。结婚之后，似乎连这点小小的不适症状都对我们绕道而行。

我眯着眼睛向边上看去，发现我身边的床铺空无一人。

枕头是冷的，被子被掀开了一个角，床单还有压过的痕迹，就像是晚上去了趟洗手间就再也没有回来过。

我爬下床打开卧室的门，探头往外看了看。客厅里是黑的，洗手间也没有灯光。

“克劳利？”

我喊了一声，声音在安静的夜里响得惊人。但没有回音。

“克劳利！”

我叫得更大声了些。客厅里的绿萝的叶子在抖动。没有回音。

我有些慌了，跑着按亮了家里所有的灯，去各个房间找他，担心他晕倒在哪里。但是没有。

我的大脑一下子超速运转，用之前看过的惊悚片片段拼接出了各种稀奇古怪的鬼故事。我跑回卧室，被克劳利的黑色长裤绊了一下，扑倒床上捡起我的手机。

我给克劳利打了电话。等了很久。电话没通。

我听着女声宣布电话未接听，一个人坐在床上，心跳还因为刚刚的喊叫加速跳动着。我有点想骂人，但一时又想不起合适的词汇。

我默默按断了电话，手机屏幕自动跳转到了最近通话的界面。在和克劳利的来电记录之上，橫着好几条红色的医院未接来电。

我作为医生的大脑部分抢先接管了身体掌控权，让我一遍换衣服一遍回拨了电话，告诉他们我很快就到了。

我记不太清楚我当时是怎么跑到医院，又怎么解决完手术的。只是当我在凌晨六点踩着曙光回到家时，在床上发现了迷迷糊糊的克劳利。

“你去哪了？”我问道，收到了一个模糊的，带着疑问语气的鼻音。

“我说，”我坐在了床边上，“你晚上到哪去了？我没找到你。我还给你打了电话。”

克劳利抬手揉了揉眼睛，往后蹭了蹭撑起了身子。

他声音有些发哑：“你在说什么？" 他皱着眉头，大概在努力解析我刚刚那句话里的信息。

过了几秒钟，他眨了眨眼，嘟囔了一句什么，手往边上探抓过了手机。我一动不动坐在床边，耐心等待着。

“有么？”他把手机递给我，是他通话记录那一页。没有未接来电。上一条记录是昨天快递员打来的电话。

我盯着他的手机看了一会儿，拿出我自己的手机。通话记录页面的最上方是凌晨医院打过来的电话。没有克劳利。没有医院的未接来电。

“诶..."我对比着两个手机的通话记录，只能发出一个单音。我感到克劳利从我身后把我抱住，在我耳边说：

“天使，你可能最近太累了。”他轻轻地说，把我往后带到床上。

“但我真的记得……”我对上了克劳利有些担心的眼神，默默停下了话音。

“可能只是一场梦？”他的语气带着些莫名的沉重。“我一直待在家里。”

可我记得挺清楚。我在心里想着。我记得很清楚。这不太像梦。克劳利俯身亲了一下我的额头，打断了我的思路。“你得补补觉。”他说。“这种小手术都要叫你过去，不知道那些小医生的实习期是怎么过的..."

我想为我带的医生辩解几句。比方说这次的病例的确挺特殊，伤到了大血管，缝合时很难看清楚。但我甚至没能听清楚克劳利后面说了些什么，一下子就睡着了。 

后来我问了一下那位医生。他表示那天晚上自第一个电话之后，的确没有再给我打过电话。

〔7〕

最不对劲的事情发生在昨天。那是我们自认识来的第一次吵架。

昨天是周二，我要看门诊，而克劳利休息。和往常一样，他会在我中午下班时来接我，带我去吃午饭。

上午来的病人出奇的少，我看着挂钟的分针绕了四圈半走向十一点半，开始收拾东西准备离开。

克劳利已经在门口等我了。他穿着一身西装，手里还捧着一束百合花。

“二十五周年纪念日快乐！”克劳利说得很大声，戏剧化地摆出了一个单膝下跪的姿势，引得路人纷纷回头。

“哇。”我忍着笑接过了他的花。“谢谢你。”

这束花挺大的，我捧在胸前，花瓣遮住了我的半张脸。花开得很好，香气满溢。

“我定了丽兹的双人桌。”他替我打开车门。“已经订好了。”他强调了一遍，就像我还会和第一次约会时一样临阵脱逃似的。

“好好好。”我答应了他，“不过我下午还要上班。两点钟。”

“没问题。”他发动了汽车。克劳利开车一向很稳妥，把车速完美控制在绿波速度，基本不怎么会碰到红灯。我抱着花往后靠了靠，系上了安全带。

丽兹的菜还是这么好吃，酒也挺不错。我在这二十多年里时不时和克劳利一起喝酒，已经被他带出了酒量。不过我总觉得，克劳利家里的那些藏酒是我喝过的最好喝的。我一直不知道他是从哪里搞来这些酒的。

“干杯。”我举起酒杯。我看到他的手抖了一下，差点把酒杯打翻。

下一秒，他就把酒杯捏在了手里。抓的有些紧，手指尖开始泛白。他还带着墨镜。我看不太清楚他的表情。

“为了我们？”他开口了。

“为了我们。”我笑着和他碰杯。

更准确地说，那件事情发生在这一天的晚上。

我打开车门时，注意到我之前放在副驾驶座上的百合花已经不见了，估计是被他拿回家了。克劳利皱着眉头坐在驾驶座上，头一次把车开的飞快。我瞟了一眼仪表盘，发现已经快到六十迈了，想出声提醒他，但在看到他的表情后默默住了嘴。克劳利皱着眉头，紧紧咬着牙齿，双手紧扣着方向盘，什么也没有解释。我们沉默了一路。

克劳利几乎是把我赶进了家门，反手把门关上。

“天使。” 他语气急迫，整个人几乎都在发抖。“我们得离开这儿。”

我从来没有见到过克劳利这个样子。他的头发散了开来，红色的发丝随着剧烈的呼吸起伏着。他一把取下墨镜，紧紧盯着我。他的眸色似乎变得更浅了一些，边缘的金色晕开了一点，显得缩小的瞳孔更加明显。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”我试图安抚他，往后退，想要坐到沙发上去。

克劳利一把抓住我的手腕。他有些用力，把我的手腕抓的生疼。“亚茨拉斐尔。”他几乎在低吼。“这个城市不安全。”

我吸了一口气，晃了晃手，示意他把我放开。“我们去沙发上谈？”我建议道。他很僵硬地点了点头，被我半拉着坐在了沙发上。

“怎么了？”我问道，把手放在他的肩膀上。

“瘟疫要来了。”他说话声音在抖，说不清是因为愤怒还是害怕。“它要来了。”

“你从哪里得到这个消息的？”我捏了捏他的肩膀，“你收到了什么病例？我们应该告诉疾控中心。”

“不是。不是。天使。不是。”他猛烈摇着头，把整个身子扭过来看着我，“亚茨拉斐尔。我们得走。”

他又叫了我的全名，说的很慢，咬字清晰干脆，没有一个音节是模糊的。这很不对劲。我很久没有从他口里听到我的全名了。大多数时候他叫我天使，偶尔叫亚茨，或是其他昵称。少数的几次“亚茨拉斐尔”，也总是含含糊糊，每个音节都连在一起。他从来没有用这种语气叫过我。

克劳利用他浅色的眼睛盯着我。金色弥漫地更开了，几乎整个眸子都被染上了淡淡的黄色。我莫名害怕了起来。

这感觉像是被某种猎食者盯着，或是站在高空往下看，从后脊梁骨开始窜上冷意，心跳在加速跳动和停止之间挣扎。我碰到他肩膀的手指开始颤抖，喉咙发紧，胸口闷得生疼，身体里的每一个细胞都想要让我远离我搂着的这个人。但我又想抱住他，安抚他，让他冷静下来。这种矛盾来回撕扯着我，不知为何让我反而有些生气。

“克劳利。”我努力让自己的声音不要颤抖，“我不会走的。我是一个医生。即使瘟疫要来，我也不能走。”

克劳利咬紧了牙，死死盯着我，一个字一个字嘶哑地从牙缝里挤出来：“你会死的。亚茨拉斐尔。”

他又叫了一遍我的名字。还是一样的口吻，把所有的温柔和熟稔全都硬生生挤了出去，冰冷地像是在叫一个陌生人。这个名字重重砸在我身上。我真的很生气，从沙发上站起身来。“我不会走的。我不能走。你可以自己走。”我冲他大声道。

空气一下子沉默了。我看到他的眼睛睁大了，满满的是不可置信。他一下子把头低了下去，打断了我们之间的对视，手里把墨镜柄打开又合上，嘴唇动了几下，没有发出声音。

我喘了几口气，试图让自己冷静一点。“对不起。”我说，“我不是这个意思。”

“嗯。”克劳利还是低着头，声音闷闷的。

“我是指，如果你真的发现有疫情，我们应该告诉相关部门，而不是自己逃走。”我一字一句说得很慢，平复着自己的呼吸。“你是从哪里知道这个消息的？”

他又摇了摇头，站起身来，直视着我：“天使。亚茨拉斐尔。我是认真的。我们必须走。”

我往后退了一步，小腿硌到了茶几。之前被我勉强压下的恐惧重新出现了。我突然有种被困住了的感觉。我偏过头，避开他的视线，从沙发和茶几之间的空隙挤了出去。“我不想走。”我重复道。“我不能走。”我声音有些发冷。“这里有这么多人，这么多病人，我的朋友都在这里……我不知道你是从哪里知道这件事的。但——”我声音开始发抖了，“不管是不是真的，我都不会走的。”

克劳利朝我走过来，抓住了我的手。我甩开了他，走进卧室关上了门。

我听到了外面大门的关闭声。克劳利离开了。

〔8〕

这天晚上，我又梦到了那片沙漠。

沙子是灰蓝色的，滚烫的。我光着脚，粗糙的沙粒从脚趾间流过，中间夹杂着白色的碎石。

黄色的风卷着沙石打在我的身上。

我闻到了百合花香。

我在卧室里醒来。左手臂很麻，大概是睡觉的时候压到了。

窗边的百合花开着，是克劳利昨天早上带回来的。窗户没关，窗帘被风吹出了一个不规整的形状，压得花朵往下垂着。几片叶子落在地毯上。

我支撑着从床上爬了起来，揉着手臂想把窗帘给巴拉开。外面路灯还亮着，街上没人。对面的甜品店还没开门，广告牌在闪着光。

窗帘勾住了花瓣，连带着花瓶一起晃动。我这才发现花瓶里没装水，百合花的叶子也有些微微泛黄。

我按亮了卧室里的灯，被突然到来的光线晃了眼睛。我眯着眼睛抱着花瓶，摸索到卫生间，在打开水龙头的时候没控制住力度，溅出来的水沾湿了袖子。

水流冲着玻璃花瓶，声音很响。屋子里静悄悄的，只有我一个人。

克劳利不在。

这一切都太不对劲了。

〔9〕

克劳利在医院里找到了我。

我刚刚做完手术，从保温箱里翻了一份盒饭出来，拎着它走到值班室打算用微波炉加热一下吃。

一打开门，我就看见了他。

他脸色差了些，眼底下有一层淡淡的黑眼圈，头发简单地往后梳了一下，有几缕发丝从耳边漏了下来晃荡着。白大褂没系扣子被他披在身上，左手的袖口往上翻了一半，露出里面黑色的衬衫。

我没有感到非常意外。原本我也打算在吃完午饭以后给他打个电话。我随手把盒饭放到桌上，带上门。

他上前来抱住我，把脸埋在我的肩膀里，双手扣住我的背，像是个疲惫的孩子。“天使。”他像叹息一般轻轻地说，声音闷闷的。“我和你一起留在这里。”

我拍了拍他的背，又揉了一下他的头发。他今天没有用发胶，头发软软的，摸起来手感很好。“你能告诉我发生了什么事吗？”我问道。

我感到他僵了僵。“瘟疫来了。”他又说了一遍。“但我知道你不想走...你一直不想走。”他的后半句话说得很轻，声音随着呼吸颤动，几乎带上了哭腔。我看不见他的表情，就觉得他把我衣服抓得更紧了一些。

“我不会走的。”他向我保证，把手松开了些，把头从我肩膀上抬了起来。“我这次不会走的。”他语气有些奇怪，眼睛里满是我看不懂的情绪。

我一时不知该怎么回答。这很不对劲。我不知道他对瘟疫的信息是从哪里来的，也不知道他为什么坚持不肯告诉我。但我看着我爱的男孩浅色的眼睛因为劳累带上了血丝，眉头紧锁，嘴唇有些发白，裂开了一个小口。“我相信你。”我顺着他的头发往前摸，把手放在了他的侧脸上。

“对不起。”他突然说。

我猜想他在为昨天的不告而别道歉。

“我原谅你。”我说。

我看到他的瞳孔缩了一下。

瘟疫的确来了。我再没有心思去纠结克劳利对不对劲了。

就在我和他吵架后的一个月，急诊出现了第一例病例。

患者是男性，二十多岁，一周前右眼疼痛。在前天早上就诊，开药后回家观察。今天因为咳血来挂急诊。检查结果表明是消化道和呼吸道溃烂。

又过了一周，患者的合租室友和伴侣也来就诊。紧接着是他的邻居，同事。最早发现的病人面部的皮肤开始溃烂，很快扩大到全身。直到这时候医院才意识到了这种疾病的传染性。

先是相关房间消毒，患者和接触过的医生分别隔离。

我刚巧在病人来的那几天排满了手术，而克劳利则在出差。我们的名字幸运地没有在隔离名单中出现。

最开始，研究了不同病患之间的接触时间和过程后，医院认定这是一种消化道或是呼吸道疾病，通过空气飞沫传播。直到最初患者的伴侣在隔离期间抱怨眼部疼痛时，我们才将眼部疾病和该传染病联系起来。

并不能怪医院反应不及时。眼部的传染性疾病比较罕见，远远没有消化道或是呼吸道疾病传染效率高。另外，患者的眼部症状并不特殊：干涩发红，有酸痛感，偶尔有异物感，对强光敏感。类似的症状在英国一半以上的居民眼部都有体现。据患者描述，最开始只是感到眼睛有些酸胀，过了一段时间，症状没有缓解，自己去药店买了泪液。再之后，酸胀变成酸痛，又演变成剧烈疼痛，伴随着强烈的异物感。

但是，再怎么看，这只是普通的干眼症。我撑着头看着电脑屏幕上显示的检查报告，密密麻麻的字让我觉得有些头晕。

更令人头疼的是，“以眼部不适为第一症状的怪病”这一描述已经上了新闻头条，第一个病患的照片不知怎么被泄露了出去，刻意特写了溃烂处鲜血淋漓的部分。成千上万的恐慌的人涌入各个医院，将门诊部挤得水泄不通。

“您能确定我没有得那种……病吗？”一个病人问道。她有着一头金发，在说到“那种”的时候有些紧张地挤着眼睛。

现在还没有确认疾病的传播方法，医院要求每一位医生都穿上蓝色的防护服。我被这种不透气的布料紧紧裹着，满身都是汗。

“对不起，现在还不能确定。”我重复着这句话。对面的金发少女低下头去，全身开始颤抖。

我看着女孩双手捂住脸，小声啜泣了起来。我想扶住她的肩，告诉她没事，但我做不到。防护服的外部是“污染区”，要尽可能避免和他人接触，防止交叉感染；而同时，我没有任何办法保证她没事。我只能一遍遍地重复这种症状十分常见，重复不用太过担心，重复可以滴眼药水缓解。

那个女孩颤抖着声音道谢，离开了诊室。我在座位和仪器上抹了抹酒精，听到外面的机械女声提醒下一个病人就诊。消毒药水的气味充满了整个房间，我突然感到有些无力。

疾病没有控制下去。越来越多的人开始咳嗽，出血。医院分割出了一整个科室的病房作为隔离病房使用。政府要求人们尽量减少外出，我们医院成为了定点医院。专家队在两天前到达了医院，开始了对这场瘟疫的研究。

而第一个病人抢救失败，由于感染离世。在离世的前几天，他口腔内部已经完全溃烂，一动便会流出血水来。而他在隔离病房里混着血挣扎着说了最后一句话，表示愿意将遗体捐献给科学研究。

没有葬礼，医院里每一个医生都忙的焦头烂额，消息不通。我是在病人去世当天的临近下班时才知道这件事。

非常突然，我脑中出现了一个想法：如果上帝是存在的，为什么祂会让这件事情发生？

这个想法出现得无缘无故，像是被别人突然安放进了我的脑子里，马上又和出现时一样突然地消失。下一个门诊病患进来，还是相同的症状。我将这个想法远远抛到了脑后。

〔10〕

有一天回到家后，克劳利盯着我看了好一会儿。

他眸边的金色微微往外散，目光没有焦距，像是看着在我方向上的虚空中的某一点。在我们刚认识的时候，他经常会这么看我。我最开始以为他在发呆，后来觉得可能是近视之类的疾病造成的，再到发现他并没有近视之后，相信这是他的个人习惯。不过，在结婚之后，他很少再这样看着我了。

看了几秒钟，他眨了眨眼睛，飞快地把我从头到脚扫了一遍，吸了一口气，咬了咬牙，眼睛有些泛红。

我学着他眨眨眼，问他有什么问题。

他快速摇了摇头，又点点头，闷着声音问我有没有出现什么症状。

我刚想回答没有，左眼就感到一阵酸胀。病人的症状描述很准确。我在那一瞬间想着。的确和平时盯着手机屏盯太久的感觉一模一样。而紧接着，我回过神来，推开我身后的家门往后退，在克劳利跟出来之前把门一把关上。

我听到克劳利冲上前来，按住门把手想要把门给推开，连忙出声道：“别！我左眼有点疼。”我喘着气说，抵着门防止被克劳利打开。“我怕传染给你。我先去外面住几天。”

“天使！”我听到门里面传来克劳利的喊声。门很厚，他的声音有些失真。“快回来！你……“他哽住了，“我不会被传染的。真的！”他还在按门把手，咔嚓咔嚓的声音从门缝里传来。

“亲爱的。”我说，“我就到外面去住几天——大概一个礼拜。不会太久的。没事的话我就回来。”

“我不会被传染的。”克劳利又重复了一遍，“我……我可以去弄几件隔离服……”他有些语无伦次，但我能感受到推门的力量逐渐减小了。

“克劳利。”我伸手拍了拍门，想象着是在拍克劳利的肩。门很硬，冰冷的很。我可以感受到克劳利在颤抖。“我会给你打电话的。”

我往后压了压，把门合上了。锁舌弹出，发出咔嗒一声响。

我去楼下的旅馆里定了一个房间，坐在床上掏出手机给领导打了一个电话。

领导安慰我这种症状很常见，不一定是新的传染病，医院的防护服质量很好，言外之意是让我继续上班，不用担心传染别人。我应了一声，感谢了他的安慰，然后把自己扔进了旅馆的被子里，拨通了克劳利的电话。

电话一下子就通了，克劳利似乎一直把手机握在手里。“天使？你那边怎么样？”克劳利问道，声音发干发涩，“感觉有好些吗？”

左眼还在疼，有些变本加厉，感觉像是强撑着在风里睁着眼睛，吹得眼睛发酸。”还是有点疼。”我说，听到了电话那边的布料摩擦声，还有椅子摩擦过地面的声音。“会没事的。亲爱的。没事的。” 电话那头传来几声模模糊糊的鼻音。

我挂了电话，给自己点了一份外卖，备注放在房间门口，又把挂在房门上表示是否清扫的牌子给翻了个面，把“请勿打扰”那一面朝外。

外面车不算很多，马路很空旷，没有行人。我左眼还在发疼。

我突然有点想哭。

到了第三天，我的眼睛还没好，疼的更厉害了。我开始咳嗽了。

在三天的思想工作之后，也没有感觉多不能接受，反而有一种被确定命运的放松感。我一时甚至还想和克劳利打个电话，表明自己当时坚持隔离自己是多么明智的选择。

但实际上，我只是和克劳利说明了一下情况，然后住进了隔离病房。

隔离病房挺大，是原来可以住两三个人的普通病房去掉床改的。同事们都穿着隔离服，满头大汗来看望我，我倒是不用再穿这个隔离服了，穿着个病号服躺在床上还挺舒服。他们和我絮絮叨叨，和我关系比较好的几个眼睛红通通的，显然刚哭过。 

然后克劳利进来了。也穿着蓝色的隔离服，红色的头发被包的严严实实，脸上的护目镜反着光，让我看不太清他的眼睛。同事们都退了出去，给我们留下了私人空间。

克劳利捧着一束百合花。

我一下子哭了，眼泪根本止不住，顺着脸滚落下来。我突然想起了官方报道里的治愈数量为零，想起了在一周之后我就会死去，想起了克劳利空荡荡公寓里的米黄色墙纸，想起了那束卧室里的百合花。

我想起了一个多月前，克劳利坐在沙发上，用他闪着光的金眼睛盯着我，让我和他一起走。我甩开了他的手。

我并不感到后悔，但我觉得很对不起克劳利。我哽咽着说不出话来，也止不住眼泪。

“天使。”克劳利的声音在颤抖，凑过来擦我的眼泪。橡胶手套被水打湿，变得有些透明。

“对不起。”我说，视线被泪水迷得迷糊。“对不起。”

“这不是你的错。”克劳利说。“天使。不应该由你来道歉。”

克劳利的眼睛发红，泪水把金边晕开，闪闪发光。我想要吻他。

但是不行。

上帝真的存在吗？为什么要让这一切发生？我想。

我的病状没有好转。无论哪种药品都没有减缓疾病的进程。我在第二天开始咳血，呼吸道火辣辣的疼，每一口呼吸都像是在拿刀割过喉咙。眼睛越来越疼，眼皮仿佛是砂纸，每一次眨眼都是酷刑。

又过了几天，我的消化道也开始出血，嘴里像是起了无数的溃疡，满是血腥味。我不得不放弃吃克劳利买过来的各种糕点，开始输起葡萄糖。

很痛，痛到难以描述。我躺在床上，每一处和外界接触的地方都在疼。我晚上睡不着觉，看着病房窗外天上的乌云，地上路灯闪耀，和星星一般。上帝在哪里呢？祂看到了吗？我躺在病床上，一动不动地想。百合花放在我的床边，开得灿烂。

直到有一天，我忍不住问克劳利：

“上帝真的存在吗？”我每说一句话嘴就生疼，声音很不清楚。

克劳利一下子就呆住了。他几乎是震惊的看向我，眼睛瞪得很大，盛满了赤裸裸的恐慌。

他几乎控制不好自己的身体，往边上倒了倒，撑住了我的床边。

“天使。不。”克劳利说的很急，“天使。你不能怀疑上帝。”他紧紧抓住我的床单，整个人都罩在了我身上，看进我的眼里。

我突然意识到他在哭。

我没怎么见到过克劳利的真的落泪。我见过他哽咽过，听过他的哭腔，也看到过他泪眼朦胧。但他从来不允许它们掉出来。即使在我确诊的时候，他也没有哭。

克劳利的眼泪顺着防护镜的缝隙里流了下来，滴落在被子上，打出深色的一块。

“怎么了？”我有点慌了。虽然我和克劳利之间很少谈及宗教的问题，但我一直认为他是一个无神论者，甚至有一段时间还怀疑他信仰了某个崇拜魔鬼的宗教。我不知道他为什么会有这么大的反应。

“操。”他低低骂了一句，咬紧了牙齿，好像突然意识到了什么。他随意用手背擦了擦自己的脸。我刚想提醒他小心传染，却看他抬手把自己的护目镜摘了下来。

我整个人都呆住了，想要大声提醒他，还想要用被子蒙过全身减小感染风险，但又担心动作中反而会溅起更多飞沫，反而更容易造成感染。我僵着身子盯着他。

然后我看到了他的眼睛。

他的瞳孔是细细的一条，纵向穿过虹膜。眼睛是纯粹的金色，没有一丝一毫的杂质。泪水浮在表面上薄薄一层，金光一闪一闪，像星星一样。

这太美了。我想。我之前怎么会没有发现呢？

克劳利伸出手打了个响指。蓝色的隔离服消失了，取而代之的是黑色的西装和皮裤。皮鞋擦的很亮。发丝梳的整整齐齐。两扇黑色的翅膀往后舒展开。他一下子年轻了好多，就和我们第一次约会时一模一样。

除了那副墨镜。克劳利金色的眼睛暴露在空气中。美得惊人。

我突然想起了一个多月前我纠结的那些不对劲的事情。我明白了。这样就解释得通了。没什么不对劲的。 

恶魔就在我边上，上帝自然是存在的。

〔11〕

我再次梦到了那片沙漠。

沙子是灰蓝色的，滚烫的。我踩在沙子里，沙子夹杂着白色的石子从我脚趾的缝隙间流过。 

黄色的风包裹着我。

我闻到了百合花香。

我抬头，看到了一座白色的骸骨，刻满了奇特的花纹。人形的骨骼背后有两扇巨大的翅膀，翼尖刺向黄色的天。

骸骨上开满了百合花。 

我想起来了。

〔12〕

世界末日之后，我和克劳利在一起了。

一切都非常顺理成章，需要的只是一瓶酒和一个吻。

我打算搬到克劳利的公寓里。克劳利兴致勃勃，和我商量怎么重新装修我们家。

“米色的墙纸。”祂最后让了步，“不要格子纹。”

“还要地毯，踩上去很舒服。”我说。“哦——还可以把沙发搬过去。你看上去一直挺喜欢的。”

克劳利窝在沙发里，发出一声鼻音表示赞同，把脚翘得老高。“还要再搞个酒柜。”祂说，金色的眼睛转了一圈。“可以放在沙发边上。” 

克劳利开着本特利，运了沙发和几瓶酒到公寓里去，现行置办起东西来。我则留在书店里收拾东西，纠结要把哪些书随身带走。

我在书架之间逛来逛去，实在难以取舍，打算过会儿问问克劳利，看他那儿有没有地方能把我的书全收起来。

我现在打算去边上新开的那家花店，买一束百合花。

我知道克劳利很喜欢绿植。祂公寓里有着我看到过最茂盛的植物，我甚至还有一次发现祂和我书店角落一棵爬山虎说话，试图让它爬到隔壁音响店的招牌上去。

那一束百合花很大，抱着可以遮住我半张脸。我闻着花香，走进书店，打算给克劳利打电话来接我。

我停住了。

加百利站在我的桌边，微皱着眉头翻看着我的一本错版圣经。

“亚茨拉斐尔。”祂转向我，把我从头到脚扫视了一遍。

我往后退了一步，把百合花放在了边上。“加百利。”我向祂打了声招呼。“真是个意外的惊喜。”

“我今天是来通知你，战争要开始了。”大天使长冰冷的紫眼睛盯着我。我愣了一下，马上意识到祂指的是第二次世界末日。

“不用担心。”加百利笑着对我说，“这次和你没什么关系。你不需要参战。”

我不太确定在交换身体的时候，克劳利对祂们说了做了些什么，决定少说少错，等待着加百利的解释。

“你得理解，”祂说，“在经过几个月前的事件以后，天堂没法对你有百分百的信任。在这个时候，我们也不能让你堕下地狱。所以，我们商讨出了一个方法。”大天使长摊了摊手，“我们决定让你先成为一个人类。直到大战结束后，你可以再回到天堂。”

“等等……什——”加百利抓住了我的手腕，没用太大力，轻飘飘地搭在上面。我感觉我的手腕处破了一个口子，但流出来的不是鲜血。

说实话，这感觉并不坏。就像是把紧巴巴的西装脱下来以后的如释重负，是从水下探出头来后吸入的第一口空气。我作为天使的灵体迫不及待地从那一个口子里挤了出去。

我看到我的肉体往后倾倒，慢慢变成了碎片，消失不见。

“等等！”我绞尽脑汁，想要阻止加百利的行为，“那...世界末日还会发生吗？”

加百利笑着看着我。“不。”祂摇了摇头。“我们一致同意——人类的变数太多了。再加上祂并没有说，大战一定要伴随着世界末日。”祂把嘴角翘得更高了，“正如你所说，不可言喻的计划。”

我算是松了一口气。没有世界末日了。人类还会好好的。克劳利——克劳利怎么办？

我猛的抬起头，又不知该怎么开头询问。加百利安抚地拍了拍我的肩膀，显然回错了意:“别紧张，就一百年不到的时间。你在人间待了六千年了，不是吗？等到天堂胜利以后，我们依旧欢迎你。”

我感受到加百利的手掌微微用力。没有人类躯壳的阻隔，祂直接触碰着我的灵魂。

我感觉我的记忆正在消失，每件我经历的事情被连根从我脑中抽去。我眼前走马灯般闪过了这六千年里发生的一切，转眼间又都失去了踪影。我甚至察觉不到一丝一毫它们曾经存在过的痕迹。

最后的一幕是伊甸园的高墙上。外面是一望无际的沙漠。蓝色的天映衬着黄色的沙丘。

我不知被谁推了一下，从墙上掉了下去。

在沙漠的热浪之中，我闻到了一丝百合花的清香。

〔13〕

我是在克劳利的公寓里醒来的。克劳利坐在边上，几乎在我睁开眼的同时扭过了头。

“天使。”祂似乎想在同时完成哭和笑两个表情，没有成功，看起来很是滑稽。

“墙纸很可爱。”我点评道，“如果是格子纹的就更好了。”

克劳利费了好大劲把表情扭成了一个笑脸，往后蹭了蹭抱住我，把脸埋进了我的头发里。“你回来了。”祂嘟囔着说。“我向你保证，格子纹绝对没有现在这样好看。”

我笑出了声，头晃得很厉害。克劳利不得不抬起头来，往右边翻了个身，把被子压出一个坑。

“好吧，天使，讲讲吧。发生了什么。”祂眯着眼睛懒洋洋地说，把每个词都黏在了一块。

我和祂解释了一遍事情的经过。克劳利在过程中不断发出表示不赞成的鼻音。

“天堂那边都是些混蛋。”祂总结道，“不过地狱也好不到哪去。祂们之前要我回去服兵役，派了几个小恶魔来找我。然后我拒绝了。祂们看起来还挺忌惮我的，像是我会把圣水也泼祂们身上似的。”祂挪了挪身子，把腿架到了我的腿上。“然后祂们就开始打你的主意了。”

“这场瘟疫？”我马上回想了起来。“我记得瘟疫退休了——”

“对。但底下那些人又把祂找了回来，雇祂作为正式员工。”克劳利说，翻了个白眼，“祂高兴得很，工作得可卖力了。我一开始还不知道为什么地狱突然会这么好心。”

“祂把质疑放进了我的脑子里。这就是地狱给祂的任务？”我有些后怕。

“地狱想让你堕落。天使，你可是一个很强的战力呀。”克劳利向我眨了眨眼睛。“我估计祂们还不知道你又把火焰剑弄丢了。”

“我没有弄丢！”我抗议道。“它只是被...被回收了。”

克劳利发出了一个嘟囔声，不知是表示同意还是反对。

“那现在瘟疫怎么样了？”我撑起身子，想往外面看看。

“估计被辞退了。”我的动作把克劳利的腿往上带了带。祂把腿收了回去，试图找到一个舒服的姿势。“前几天我看到祂在收拾行李，骂骂咧咧的。你不会希望听到祂说的那些话的。”

我看向了窗外。街上人很多，声音被克劳利家的玻璃阻隔，听不太真切。有小孩子一手里拿着气球，另一手抓着不知从路边的什么地方采来的花。行人大多都在低着头看手机。路上的车还是一样的堵，红色的刹车灯亮成一片。

正如无数个伦敦普通的早晨一样。

我打了个响指，给自己换上了那套在维多利亚时期定制的衣服，欣慰地发现自己的奇迹还没有被收回。克劳利在我身后叹了一口气：“天使，这已经是两百多年前的衣服了。你确定？”

“好衣服永不过时。”我整了整格纹领结，检查了一下全身，发现保养得还不错，心情好了很多。

这段时间升入天堂的灵魂太多了，按照那边的办事效率，估计在大战之前都没法觉察出我已经“死”了。

克劳利以一个奇怪的姿势从床上晃荡下来，站到我身边。

“想不想去看看你的书店？”祂问道。

“好。”我说，吻了祂一下。

对于他那些不对劲的点，我们可以慢慢聊。可能在书店，可能在丽兹，可能在某一次野餐。

反正我们还有很多时间。


End file.
